I'll Always Love You
by JordanRLOL
Summary: Sequel to I Think I Love You: "I love you." ... "Good, because I love you too." Cady and Seth are together after everything they went through. Unfortunaetly, life is still throwing road bumps their way. DISCONTINUED!
1. Preface

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC's and the plot of this story. Happy?**

**A/N: Bum bum bummmmm! Here it is. I'm hoping to have the next chapter up soon. Enjoy.**

* * *

His eyes were wide as they searched my face. They wouldn't find my reasoning, or even my emotions. I was grateful. After all the thought I had put into this idea, I had never come up with a variable reason. To him I had a motive, but I didn't. I just wanted this. Even though it hurt me too.

I loved him. I loved him more than I thought possible. But he is too good for me. I don't deserve the love he gives. I shouldn't be allowed to see his gorgeous face. It wasn't right.

I took a step away from him, his shaking form. His hand reached out and gripped my wrist. He wasn't using his full strengthen to hold me there, but I froze anyway.

"Don't leave me," He whispered. I knew he saw the decision in my eyes the second he spoke. I knew he did. That's why it didn't shock him when my arms flew up and pulled his face closer to mine.

"I love you," I said against his lips before kissing him like I'd never kissed him before.


	2. School Assignment

**Disclaimer: **I only own this story and my OC's. Everything else belongs to Mrs. Meyer.

**Author's Note:** This chapter was really difficult. I had started it over about twenty million times because I wanted it to be perfect. Orignally this chapter was destined for a later part in the story or not at all, but in the beginning Cady has an assignment and it occured to me that it would be a good way to explain a few things I wanted you all to know. Also, I apologize for such a late update. I do have excuses, but they are pretty lame...volleyball practice...spending time with my cousin...working on a new story...school starting next week...Like I said lame.  
I do want you to know that I won't be able to update as frequently as I did with I Think I Love You because of school and volleyball. Love you all!

* * *

Today was the day my English assignment was due. I had spent hours trying to perfect it, and yet, I still wasn't sure. The point of the assignment was to use emotion in your writing. Since I'd always liked and done well in English class, this should have been easy for me. Unfortunately, it wasn't.

The first few people to go were rather boring, but they would still get a good grade. When Mrs. Berson looked my way and nodded at me, I let out a loud sigh. Slowly I stood and walked to the front of the class, gripping my paper. Whenever I spoke publicly like this, I got some kind of strange tingly in my stomach.

"Er—okay." I took a deep breath before starting to read what I had written. "The silence is louder than the screaming. It says the thing I know they won't. It tells me what's really happening. When I was younger, Cora and David were happy. They laughed and smiled. Everyone was so jealous of their relationship. As time passed though, there was a strain on their marriage. A strain that wasn't obvious to anyone unless you looked closely. The laughing happened less and less. Then one day, Cora made a mistake. A mistake, which in my opinion, ruined their life and their love. It was all gone.  
Cora and David were happy again. Or, so, it looked. Only their family knew the truth. I knew as well as my sibling, that nothing was okay. They weren't okay. It was scary and hard to see what was happening to them. And I was angry. I was angry that they weren't happy and that they weren't they way the use to be.  
It's the same way now, only worse. The silence is deepened. Neither of them speak for hours. Neither look at each other for hours. It hurts to be around them, to see what's happened to the love they once shared.  
The place I once called home is the place where the silence tells me everything I need to know."

When I finished reading my paper I realized that my eyes were starting to water. I blinked quickly, hoping no one had noticed. It was quiet for a moment, and then people clapped in the lazy way. Mrs. Berson was smiling at me. It confused me.

This had been a bad idea. I shouldn't have written about my parents.

XXX

"I shouldn't have read this." I sighed, running a hand through my hair. Seth ran his fingers across my arm, making patterns.

"Why?" Seth mumbled. I knew he was tired and that he should be sleeping, but I really wanted to spend time with him.

"If my mom ever found out…" I bit my lip.

"Cady, calm down. It's a really good paper. You should be proud of yourself." Seth said before yawning.

"I suppose," Leaning over, I gave him a quick kiss. "You look exhausted." It was true. Seth looked terrible.

"I didn't get to sleep last night." He said. Giving me a smile like it was no big deal.

"Seth, you should go to bed." Even though I missed him, it would be better if he went to bed. He had purplish bags under his eyes and his face looked a lot younger now. His hair was slightly disheveled and he kept yawning. If he didn't stop, he'd make me tired.

"I don't need to. I'm use to it." He shrugged. I watched him closely, noticing that every time he blinked he looked even more tired.

"No. You're going to sleep." I stood up and dragged him over to my bed. Shoving a pillow under his head, I sat down next to him. "Don't worry. I'll be here when you wake up." I smiled as he closed his eyes. It surprised me when he was out of it within the minute. It must be a "wolf" thing.

As I watched him, I felt relaxed. Seth was beautiful. Sometimes it still amazed me that someone like him would want someone like me. Seth was the person I wanted to spend the rest of my life with.

Seth was the only one I wanted.

XXX

Something hot and heavy was pinning my body to the bed. I wouldn't have minded if I didn't need to go to the bathroom. Slowly I opened my eyes and looked at the blue clock. It was only three in the morning. Sighing loudly, I attempted to move but it was useless. Seth's arm was a lot heavier then I would have thought.

"Seth!" I hissed. My voice sounded incredibly loud in the quiet. He didn't stir. "Seth!" I said a bit louder. I reached up my free hand and smacked him on the face. Not hard, but hard enough. Seth jumped a little, opening his eyes. When he saw me staring at him he smiled.

"Hey," He said.

"Seth," I whined. "I gotta go!"

"What—?" Seth looked down at his arm that was holding me back. "Oh." He snapped it up and scooted away from me. I flew out of the bed, stumbling slightly. Lucky for me, there was a bathroom connected to my room. My stomach was cramping and I sat down next to the toilet. Only once I was there did I realize I didn't actually have to 'go'. I needed the bathroom for another reason. I leaned over the toilet seat and then winced as the acid burned against my throat.

Why was I sick? I had felt perfectly fine all day. Then it occurred to me. I always got sick like this once a month. The stomach cramps, the emotional mood swings, vomiting… It all made sense. I let out a very loud groan before I took care of everything.

Once I was finished I scrubbed my hands clean and went back in the bedroom. He was watching me with questioning eyes. I ignored him and lay back down. The bed felt softer than it did before.

"Are you okay?" Seth asked in a hushed tone.

"Yep," I answered, closing my eyes.

"Okay…"

"Seth, you really don't want to know." I let out a humorless laugh. He didn't say anything as he lay beside me.

"Is something wrong?" I asked him. He seemed fine.

"Yeah," He said shortly.

"Alright."

"It's my mom." Seth said suddenly. "I feel bad about being gone all the time. She's with Charlie and Billy a lot, but still. She's alone most of the time."

"It'll be okay." I told him.

"It will, but I still feel bad."

"Do you want to go home and see her?" I asked letting my hand trace little patterns on his cheek.

He laughed a little. "This early? I think she might be a bit cranky."

"I'm telling you that if you want to leave, it's okay. I understand." I rolled my eyes at his answer.

"I know, but I'm telling _you_ that I'm not going anywhere." His lips brushed against my forehead, sending a chill down my spine.

"Good." I smiled before falling back asleep.


	3. News of Leaving

**Disclaimer:**

Don't own Twilight, Duhhh.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE AT BOTTOM!**

* * *

Dr. Mar-x leaned towards me, pressing warm fingers to the side of my neck. "Are you still having memory loss?"

"Umm, not often…just sometimes, with little stuff." I dug my teeth into my lip. It was one of my last check-ups. If the doctor was satisfied, I wouldn't have to come back. While my body was fully healed, my brain wasn't. At random I'd forget things like I did when I first woke up, I would have trouble speaking, and I'd get terrible headaches.

"How about headaches? Dizziness?" Dr. Mar-x stared at me with narrowed eyes.

"Occasionally. Look, it's not serious like it was. I'm great, I swear." My hands were pressed flat across my thighs, making my arms stiff.

"Alright, but keep taking your pain killers until they run out, once they do, you're done. Understand?"

"Yes ma'am!" I jumped up. I nearly hugged her. It was great to be free of doctors and have people always worrying. I was grateful, but annoyed.

Once I stepped into the waiting area, my mother stood up. She was dressed in a white blouse with lace detailing and a black pencil skirt with three inch peep-toe heels. Her black leather purse dangled from her arm while her phone was pressed against her ear.

"What did the doctor say?" She asked, softly.

"I'm good," I said with a smile.

"That's fantastic." A smile tugged at her lips until the person on the phone said something. "Of course not! We'll fix it, alright? I just need to drop off Cady at the house and then I will be over." There was a moment of buzzing. "I'll see you soon, yes, good-bye." Then she dropped the phone in her purse.

"That was Christian, he needs me."

"Okay." I said. "Do you want my help?"

She paused, considering this. "I don't think so, but thank you." After a small smile, we headed off.

XXX

Maggie was stretched across my bed flipping through a notepad she'd found in her backpack.

"It's so strange!" She said. "I have, quite literally, never seen this before!"

"How?" I muttered from my position on the floor.

"It's all sketches and poems and stuff, but you know I don't do that kind of thing." Maggie stared at the notepad with unblinking eyes for a moment.

"Maybe it's someone else's and you accidently grabbed it with your stuff on Friday." I suggested.

"I don't know, but whoever this is, is a genius." Maggie sighed loudly. "I wish I knew who this was—"

"Why?" I asked, waiting for an answer that never came. When I spun in my swivel chair I found Maggie staring at the notepad with her mouth hanging open slightly. I stood up and leaned over her shoulder, inspecting the picture. I knew instantly why she froze.

It was a sketch of Maggie. Every detail was exactly as real as her. The curls, the shape of her eyes, the way her lips stick out when she's thinking…it was like a photograph. "Wow," I breathed.

"Tell me 'bout it." She was still gaping at the picture. My eyes went to the bottom where the initials T.K. were.

"Tristan King…" I murmured. It made sense. Tristion sat next to Maggie in Spanish. He was cute and shy. Everyone knew he was a great artist. He'd won awards for drawing ever since the third grade.

"What? No way!" Maggie exclaimed. "Tristan does _not_ like me, I know so."

"And what makes you so sure?" I questioned. When she didn't answer, I knew I was right. "Just make sure you give this back to him, he's probably freaking out."

"Oh my God! Cady! Tristan King might-actually-possibly like me." Maggie grabbed my shoulders. "Do you know how…great, that is?"

"Super great?" I asked sarcastically.

"Bingo!" She shouted, ignoring my tone.

"Ahh," I laughed.

"That reminds me," Maggie said, sitting back. "I got into a performing arts school. I'll be doing all my school work and then all my dancing."

"So you're leaving?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm transferring at the end of the month." Maggie paused just long enough for me to get anxious.

"Your leaving at the end of the month? That doesn't make any sense. You'll only be there for three months and then next year." I said. There was something in her tone that made me ask: "Maggie, where is this school?"

"New York, and no, it's not Julliard because I'm almost certain that's like, a college." She said thoughtfully.

"New York?"

"I know it's far away—"

"Far away? Maggie, it's on the other side of the country!" I all but screamed.

"Cady, everything will be okay." She assured me.

"No, it won't. You're going to New York, and I'll never see you." The world was slamming around me, my head was pounding.

Maggie stared at me with a worried expression before taking my hand. "Cady, calm down and breathe. You know you need to stay calm."

"I am calm!" I snapped at her, yanking my hand away. I could see her hurt expression, but didn't care.

"You should be proud of me not mad!" Pulling herself off my bed, she glared at me.

"Well, I'm glad you're getting your dream." I said with as much venom as I could muster.

"Fine, fine!" She shouted, spinning on her heel. Her bare feet smacked against the wood flooring as she stormed from the room. Within seconds I could hear her running down the stairs.

"Ugh!" I yelled as the front door slammed shut. Firstly, I was confused. Why was I so angry, and not proud? All Maggie's wanted since we were kids was to be a professional ballerina. I should be proud. I should be hugging her enthusiastically right now, not listening to the sound of her car pulling away. I shouldn't be standing in my room alone; I should be offering to take her out in congratulations. This just wasn't right. And the worst part was that I couldn't fix it. Not right now. Not with her already gone.

Falling onto my butt, I thought about what happened. How easily I had snapped, gotten angry. Usually, or should I say, before the accident, I never showed my feelings that quickly. I hid them or just didn't feel them. I had disappointed her.

What kind of friend did that make me?

* * *

**Author's Note: **I know it's been a lonnnng time. I've been busy with school and volleyball. I'm ashamed to have put this off for so long. What did y'all think?

**- **Okay! **1) **Tristion King is actually going to be a sort-of important character later on.** 2)** Maggie is leaving and I have no idea if Cady and her will make up before that.** 3)** No Seth, but next chapter will basically be all with him. **4)** If you notice the current month in this story is March and Sammy got pregnant, when? July. Nine months! She's due any minute. So that'll be coming in soon.


	4. A Friend In Need

When I tripped over a basketball in gym class and ended up smacking my head into the ground, it got a bit crazy. Mr. Bert, the P.E. teacher, asked me countless questions and threatened to send me to the nurse's office. Maggie stood away from everyone watching me with a look of anger and worry, but she never came over. I was grateful.

After a while though, I escaped. I hide under the bleachers and watched as people played the game. Half way through class I realized Tristan was on Maggie's team and she was helplessly trying not to look like a fool. She stumbled and missed and did just about everything wrong. Even though I knew she was mad at me, and she wouldn't want my help, I couldn't let her act stupid.

Pulling myself out from my hiding spot, I joined the game. While I was standing on the other side of the court, with only one other person, I closed my eyes and pressed my hand to my head. For a moment I just stood there, then, I tumbled to the ground. Half a second passed before someone shouted out.

A person's hand grabbed my shoulder and shook roughly. I let out a loan moan. Peeking through slit eyes I found Maggie standing on the edge with Tristan. He was talking quickly and she nodded, never looking away from me. When our eyes connected, her brows furrowed. My jaw clenched and I pointedly looked at Tristan. Maggie stood there, looking confused. Then, as if someone had turned on a light, she understood.

XXX

"I'm telling you! I'm perfectly fine." I said heatedly.

Nurse White was eyeing me wearily. "Honey, you fainted."

"No I didn't. Listen I was faking it. I swear." The words were meant to be guilty but instead they were angry.

"Why would you do that?"

"Because. My friend was making a fool out of herself in front of the guy she liked. So I fixed it." I said, smiling a bit. Even though I hadn't seen Maggie yet, I was anxious to hear if she was still mad at me.

"Miss Evans!" Nurse White exclaimed. "Why in the world would you do such a thing?"

"Clearly, you don't understand." I said harshly. "Can I just go?"

Pursing her lips she signed a pass in big, curvy letters. I snatched the piece of paper from her hand and stomped towards my next class. The halls were empty and eerie.

While I walked, I thought about how my plan might have failed. What if Tristan, being the nice person he is, was worried about me? What if he wasn't realizing that just because Maggie couldn't play basketball didn't mean she wasn't amazing? What if I only made things worse?

I didn't have to wait long to fine out. Maggie was sitting in the hallway, writing something on a piece of paper.

"Makeup test?" I asked softly, sitting criss-cross-applesauce beside her.

"Homework actually. I missed class yesterday so I was sent out here to finish." She nodded her head. There was an awkward silence before she said: "I was worried about you. When you fell, I mean."

"Which time?" I let out a chuckle.

"Both, that is until I figured out the second time wasn't real. Thanks, by the way." Maggie looked at me with her big eyes.

"I'm sorry, Maggie. I should have been proud of you, not angry. I guess I was scared." The words were out, floating in the air.

"Can I ask why you were so upset?" She murmured.

"Honestly, I think I am afraid I'll lose you. You're going to be across the country and the chances of seeing you…eh."

"Cady, you'll always be my best friend and I won't be gone forever." Maggie smiled sadly, taking my hand in hers.

"Promise?" I mumbled. This whole thing must have seemed very odd. When it came to our friendship, I was the sure, strong one. Maggie was cautious and thoughtful. She let things hurt her more than I did. Now however, the roles were reversed.

"Yeah, I do." She told me.

XXX

When I came home it was to find my mom talking hurriedly into the phone. She didn't notice my arrival, so I went straight to my room. The air was cold and made me shiver. Instantly I was reminded of the hospital. It was always cold in there, even if it was heated.

On my desk there was a yellow sticky note hung on my computer. My eyes followed the words which were in Callie's handwriting. It read: _Seth called. He sounded upset or something. _My fingers were already digging in my pocket for my cell phone. I dialed the familiar number and listened as it rang three times.

"Hello?" Seth answered.

"It's Cady," I announced. "Is everything okay? Callie said you sounded upset."

"Nope, I'm all good." He said.

"Well, okay. How was your day?" I asked, pulling out my homework.

"Fine. I was actually about to go meet Jacob." Seth said.

"Do you want me to let you go?" I really wanted to talk to him, but if he was busy…

"No!" He shouted, making me wince. "Jacob can wait."

I laughed. "Alright then, well guess how lucky I am?"

"How lucky?"

"Not very much, actually. I tripped in gym class and then pretended to faint so Maggie wouldn't look like an idiot in front of this one guy."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, and then the nurse freaked out because I told her that I didn't really pass out."

"Wow Cady," Seth laughed. "When can I see you again?"

"I don't know." I sighed. "It's just hard you know? I want to see you every day but I can't. And then…I don't know."

"What'd you mean?" Seth asked in confusion. I can't blame him. I didn't really understand it either.

"I miss you, in a short story. And it's really hard not being around you…"

"But?"

Closing my eyes, I answered. "But I feel like I need to spend all the time I can with Maggie."

"Cady, that's fine." It wasn't. "I'm not upset about that." He was. "We can always wait until this weekend." No, we couldn't.

"Oh, Seth how about you come over tomorrow, after school?"

"Yep. That would work." I could feel his smile through the phone.

"Okay. I have to go." I murmured, just realizing my mom was calling for me.

"Me too," He laughed.

"I love you."

"I love you more."

Letting out a low chuckle, I hung up the phone. I tossed it on my bed and jogged back down stairs and into the living room which my mom was now standing in, hauling a suitcase.

"Whatcha doin'?" I asked casually, leaning against the doorway.

"Packing," She said. "And you should too."

"Uh, why?"

"Cady, it's time." My mom turned to face me. Her eyes sparkled in excitement. "Sammy's having the baby."

* * *

Ba ba baaaa!

Cliffhanger? Terribly sorry. ;)

So this chapter was going to be posted on the ninth, butttt...that didn't work.

So here it is! (THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!)


	5. Zoey Cristina

The time went by quickly at first. The car ride to Seattle seemed extremely short compared to what it really was. When we actually reached the hospital it was awful. I stared at it, digging my nails into my hands. After Chris and then me, hospitals weren't my thing. My mom hadn't noticed my moment of weakness, but she did notice Chris running out the doors.

"You're here!" Chris exclaimed. The smile on his face was nervous and shaky.

"Of course we're here. How about Sammy's parents, are they here?" My mom was still walking. Chris froze for half a second before racing after her. I was still staring at the hospital doors they disappeared through. It was like they didn't even realize I was here. Which in some sense, I wasn't.

Even though the time was late and the sky was dark, I pulled out my cell phone and called Seth's house. After six rings I was about to hang up, when the machine started. I wanted for the beep.

"Hi, it's Cady. Um, Seth, I'm in Seattle right now, so you won't need to come over tomorrow. That's all, bye." I clicked the end button, shoving my phone away.

I had to go inside, right? I had to. I couldn't be scared of a hospital! The doctors had tried to save me, so it was silly to be afraid. The problem was that I had nothing good to associate with this place. And my fear wasn't limited to the hospital in Seattle or in Forks. It was all hospitals. The only reason I went in them was because my mom was with me. But she wasn't, she was inside.

Sucking in a sharp breath, I took the long, painful steps to the doors. They slid open quietly and inside people were walking around, looking busy. I stopped in front of the wide desk. The woman sitting behind was wearing light green scrubs and her brown hair was pulled back in a neat ponytail.

I coughed lightly. "Erm—my sister-in-law is having a baby. Where do I go?" When the woman looked up at me, she smiled.

"Go to the fourth floor." She told me, picking up her clipboard.

"Thanks," I mumbled. Once inside the elevator I took slow, deep breaths. If—no, when—I managed to stay in this place I would have a good, positive thing the associate with hospitals. Life. Cheesy as it sounds, that's what it is. It took nearly ten minutes before I actually found my brother. He was pacing around the waiting area, looking nervous.

When I came into view he let out a sort of squeak. "Cady! There you are!" He ran at me, his arms wrapping around me in a quick hug.

"Hi, how's Sam—" I started to ask but he cut me off.

"She needs you. Sammy, she really wants to see you." I was about to say no, not a chance, but the look in his eyes…I sighed.

"Okay." I followed him as he led me to her room. The door was shut, but you could hear talking and voices. When Chris stopped a good five feet away I paused. "Coming?"

"Uh…no. Not right now." Chris shrugged, trying to hide his expression. I rolled my eyes and stepped in the room.

My mother was sitting in a chair, watching Sammy with a weary look. Sammy however was in mid-sentence when I entered. Her head snapped towards me and she smiled.

"Cady!" She exclaimed happily. "How are you? We haven't talked in a while—shit!" Sammy hunched over her large belly, gasping in pain.

"What's wrong?" I asked hurriedly, rushing to her side.

"Oh, it's nothing Cady." Sammy breathed.

"She's having contractions." My mom inserted, coming to stand by my side.

"Shouldn't the doctors be giving you drugs or something?" I asked, glancing at my mom.

"No!" Sammy shouted before gasping again.

"She's doing a natural childbirth." My mom explained.

"Cora," Sammy gasped. "Could I have a second to talk to—Cady?"

"Yes, of course." My mom patted Sammy's hand before leaving the room quickly.

"Listen, Cady, I want you to be here." Sammy said.

"I am here."

"No, I mean when I giving birth." She didn't pause. "Look my mom isn't going to be here. She can't. And you're my backup. I need you."

"Why me?"

"Cady!" Sammy shot me a look. "You are important to me. Do remember when Chris was in the hospital and you helped me through that? I need you to help me through this too."

"I don't know Sammy…" I bit my lip.

"Please, Cady, I need you." Sammy interlaced her fingers with mine, looking close to tears. In that moment she looked terrified.

"Okay," I nodded. "Okay."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Sammy smiled brightly. "Now," She said suddenly serious. "Go get your brother."

I spun away and rushed away. The look in her eyes was scary. When I found Chris my fingers dug into his forearm, dragging him with me.

"What—?"

"Sammy wants you." I explained, pulling him along.

"But…"

"I'm pretty sure she's threatening murder."

"Did she say that?"

"She didn't have to." I glared at him as I shoved him into the room, pulling the door closed behind us.

"Chris," Sammy breathed in a sickly sweet voice. She smiled.

"Hi, dear." Chris smiled nervously stepping forward. She lightly grabbed his hand, pulling it to her face. She closed her eyes, looking at complete ease. Chris looked completely relaxed until Sammy's smile fell. At the same moment her jaw clenched and Chris looked as if he was in pain.

"It hurts!" Sammy said through her teeth.

"I know the doctor will be in here soon." Chris told her.

"Ahh…" Sammy squeezed her eyes closed tighter. The look of pain didn't leave her face though.

"Uh, Chris?"I mumbled.

"What?"

"Your hand is turning purple." I pointed, where his hand was a lovely shade of violet.

"I noticed, thank you." He glared back at me.

"Ow!" Sammy screamed, a whimper sneaking out.

"Go get the doctor." Chris said to me. I walked to the door and poked my head out.

"Mom!" I called. "Could you call the doctor?"

She looked over at me. "Sure."

I stepped back inside; going to Sammy's other side. After a long minute a doctor appeared.

"Hello Samantha, Chris." The doctor said brightly. "Oh, I'm Dr. Smith." The woman was smiling at me now.

"I'm Cady," I said.

"Great, now Samantha I think it's time." Dr. Smith stated, learning close. She pressed her fingers to Sammy's belly and listened to Sammy's breathing for a moment.

"Oh please, let's just get it done with." Sammy said. Her right hand locked itself around mine. A few nurses came in. Within minutes Dr. Smith was putting Sammy's legs in stirrups and pulling the blanket up to her knees. Then, before I knew it, chaos began.

Sammy was squeezing my hand so tightly I thought it would fall off. Dr. Smith was reaching forward, telling her to push. It was awful. The noise level was incredibly high. Chris was watching Sammy's face, saying soothing words to her. I was curious, so I did something unthinkably stupid.

I leaned over and looked. It was horrible and yet fascinating at the same time. The sight was disgusting. I wanted to run away and throw up. But I watched as the doctor slowly pulled the baby farther and farther out. First it was a head, then small shoulders, then a full body.

"Oh my God," I breathed, smiling down at Sammy. She leaned her head back, smiling. When a nurse handed a squealing bundle to Sammy, the entire room brightened. Chris and I both leaned in closer. Chris was smiling so big, staring in wonder. A beautiful baby girl with wide blue eyes stared back at us.

"Hi, baby." Sammy whispered, rubbing her index finger on the baby's hand. The small fingers wrapped themselves around the finger. Tears flowed down from Sammy's eyes. Chris put his hand over Sammy's.

This moment was so beautiful and amazing. A life, a brand new life, was brought into this world right in front of me.

"What's her name?" I asked softly.

"Zoey Cristina." Sammy said without a second thought.

"She's beautiful."

"I know," Sammy sniffed.

"Can I hold her?" Chris mumbled.

Sammy smiled. "Of course you can," She slowly raised Zoey up. Chris's arms folded around her in a perfect cradle.

"Hi Zoey," Chris murmured.

I smiled as I looked around. Sammy was watching Chris intently, still holding my hand and Chris was making little faces at Zoey. And all I could think was that Zoey was going to be one of the happiest babies in the world.

* * *

**Enjoy!**


	6. I Love You More

"You won't believe how adorable she is." I sighed happily.

"How are you?" Seth asked, the phone connection cracking slightly.

"A little tired." I said. "Oh, yeah, I'm going home on Sunday, so if you want to see me we can hang out later."

"Sure," Seth replied. "I'll pick you up in a few hours."

"Is this an I'm-leaving-now see you in a few hours or an I'm-leaving-in-a-few-hours?"

"The second one?" Seth said.

"That's fine." I shrugged even though we were talking over the phone.

"I love you," He told me.

I smiled, "I love you more."

"That's what you think," Seth laughed. "See you later.

"Bye," I put my cell phone in my pocket and let out a long sigh. I didn't sleep the night before because it was late when Sammy gave birth, and we spent forever going on about Zoey. When this morning rolled around I started feeling the sleepless night. I didn't mind though. I could sleep later.

My mom sat down in the chair next to me, taking a sip of coffee. I wrinkled my nose. While coffee smelled good, it tasted absolutely nasty. "I just got off the phone with Callie. She can't wait to see Zoey." As my mom spoke the name, a smile brightened her face.

"It's amazing isn't it," I murmured. "How in love with the baby we already are, I mean."

"Oh honey, you have no idea. Wait till you have kids, _not_ that you should start now." She sent me a playful glare.

"Yeah, yeah…" I yawned. "So when are we coming back to visit? I know Chris is already freaking out."

"Next week, for your spring break; of course if you've made plans already you're welcome to stay home." My mom was already typing away on her blackberry.

"Well, can Maggie come with us?" I asked.

"If Sandra doesn't mind," She looked up briefly.

"We'll need a hotel. The house has one guest room." I said, thinking about the new house in Forks.

"Yes, well you, your sister, and Maggie will get a hotel room. Your father and I will be staying at the house with them." My mom tucked her phone into her purse.

"Mom, I've just thought of something that didn't really make sense." I said.

"What's that?"

"Why are we here in Seattle? Their house is in Forks, so shouldn't we be in Forks?"

"You would think. Sammy and Chris were at his restaurant." She explained.

"Oh."

"Take a nap, you look awful." My mom laughed lightly. She patted my knee before standing up and walking away. Where she was going, I didn't know.

Taking her advice, I slumped down in my seat and closed my eyes.

XXX

"Cady, wake up."

"No…"

"Cady, please?"

"No."

"Why?"

"I don't want to." My voice was muffled by what felt like my arm. I blinked my eyes, pulling my head up. Seth was sitting beside me, his face close.

"Oh, hello Sleeping Beauty." Seth grinned.

"Very funny," I covered my mouth as I yawned. "When did you get here?"

"An hour ago."

"Why didn't you wake me up?" I exclaimed.

"You looked really tired." Seth shrugged. "Does it really matter?"

"No, not really I suppose." My eyes scanned the room. Chris was walking back to Sammy's room.

"So, what's up?" Seth asked.

"I just woke up."

"Exciting," He said. "Do you want to go out, or just talk?"

"Just talk," I stared into his warm brown eyes.

"Okay, is everything alright?" Seth asked, wrapping his warm arm around me.

"It's Maggie. I know I told you I was okay with her moving, but I was lying." My eyes turned down to the floor. "She's my best friend and in two weeks she's moving to New York. It's crazy. And not to mention that she's going to make new friends, friends who dance like she does."

"Look, Cady, I'm not going to tell you it'll be perfect, because it won't. Maggie is your best friend, and if that really means something to the both of you, you won't let it slip away. You guys are way too close to let something like her moving get in the way." Seth pressed his lips to my temple.

"How do you always know to say the right things?" I murmured.

"It's a gift."

"It sure is." I grimaced. "There's something else I want to talk about."

"Uh-huh?"

"Well…you're a senior and I'm a junior. You're going to college next year, and I'm not." I bit my lip. "What are we going to do about it? I mean clearly we'll be apart…"

"I can post-pone college a year." Seth said without thinking.

"No you can't," I turned and glared at him.

"You're really smart Seth and you got into Brown! I can't hold you back." I closed my eyes. "It sucks that we won't be able to go to college together, but we can make it."

"Cady, I don't think I can be that far from you. It hurts." Seth touched my cheek.

I smiled and studied his face. "We will make it." Why should I doubt when I knew he would always love me? When I would always love him? Why should I doubt?

"Good," He smiled. I leaned forward and kissed him. When I pulled away he was still smiling.

"Love you." Not a second passed before I leaned in and kissed him again.

* * *

Since you are very amazing reviewers, I would like **your help**. I'm going to sort of have a** contest**.

If you win, then you can help me create a new character. Of course not everything, but the: **name, personality, background, looks, how Cady will meet her, etc.** She will become close with Cady.

So, **two** people can win. **I'll P.M. you if you win **and you can send back your ideas.

**ALSO**: Each winner gets a chapter dedicated to them. You'll be able to pick the chapter number, reason for dediction, and date it's posted.

How to win: Answer the question correct or complete the task.

**THE QUESTION: ****What looks like half of an apple? **

**THE TASK: Create a banner or a picture from I Think I Love You/Cady and Seth.  
(send in a P.M. or to facebook: Jordan Lolmaugh)**


	7. Acting Like Sisters

I dropped down onto the bed, letting the pillows fall over my face. My yawn came out slow and drawn out.

"You're home!" Then, something landed on me, or someone. I grunted and shoved the pillow away. Maggie was leaning over me. Her red hair was pulled into a ballerina bun and her eyeliner was smeared slightly.

"No offense, but you kind of smell bad." I said as I sat up.

"I just came from rehearsal." She explained happily.

"Oh, are you having a show soon?"

"Yeah, it's the Saturday before spring break." She smiled. "Are you coming?"

"Of course I am." I slid of the bed and walked to my closet. I started leafing through it, hoping to find something to wear.

"How was it?" Maggie asked casually. "The baby thing, I mean."

"It was…" I searched for a good word. "Really amazing, and that sounds weird."

"Didn't you see Callie being born?"

"No," I shook my head. "I was like three years old."

"Oh, yeah, right."

"It was kind of gross though. Eh, I don't really want to picture it again."

Maggie laughed. "So I was talking to Tristan yesterday. He was at the studio."

"The dance studio? Why?"

"I don't know, but we talked." Maggie shrugged. "Do you think I should ask him out?"

I dug my teeth into my lip. _Of course she should,_ I thought, _but it's not fair to him is it?_ Maggie would be leaving at the end of March, which was roughly three weeks away. It wouldn't be a good idea if I had time to think about my response. "Cady, what do you think?"

"Well," I turned to face her. "I think you shouldn't ask him out."

"Why not?" Her smile dropped and she looked hurt.

"Think about Mags. You're leaving, and in the end, you would both get hurt."

"Oh, I see. It's perfectly fine for you to do the whole long distance thing, but me? No!" Maggie eyes flashed.

"You know that's not how I meant it. Beside, that's different. Seth lives in the next state over. New York is on the east coast." My words came out a bit sharper then I intended.

"Oh please!" Maggie exclaimed. "You always do this. It's okay for you to do one thing, but if I even try you have to rip me down!"

"Oh my God, are you serious?" I looked at her with big eyes.

"Yes, I am. You are the worst friend. You say you want me to be happy, but you won't let me." Maggie was climbing to her feet. She walked towards the door, but I sprinted forward and grabbing her arm. She spun around, glaring.

"Where are you going? You cannot just leave."

"Watch me," Her words were icy.

"I'd rather not. Why don't you tell me what the real problem is?"

"You!" Maggie shouted. My arm dropped to my side. "You're my problem." Maggie stormed from my room. I stared after her, shocked. My heart thumped against my chest. My brain pushed through thoughts, trying to understand what had just happened. My eyes stung and the tears dripped over.

XXX

_**MAGGIE**_

I ran from the Evans' house and into the street. My breathing heavy from emotion. I jumped into my car and started driving. Why was I so angry? Cady was just being honest, and she was right. I knew that. So _why was I so angry? _Nothing made since and I just couldn't focus. If I kept acting like this then she would notice. She would notice everything about me. She would understand what happened, and I couldn't let that happen. No one would know my secret. Even if I had to push my best friend away to keep it.

XXX

_**CADY**_

I shook my hair out of the towel, letting it fall on my shoulders. Yanking the brush through my hair, water dripped down. I stared at my reflection, wondering about things. When I was younger and spent the night at Maggie's house, her mom would always come home after a hard day at work, and say, "Nothing a hot shower can't fix." In some ways she was right, but it didn't solve my problems. What was Maggie's problem? If she had one, would I be able to help her? What if she didn't want my help? What if she was being honest when she said I was her problem? My head throbbed as I considered the possibilities to Maggie's anger.

"Cady?"

Callie's voice came from the door of my bedroom. I pulled my towel tighter around my body and walked out. Callie leaned against the door frame, her blonde hair hung around her shoulders limply. She had on no makeup, and was wearing sweat pants.

"What's up?" I asked, going to grab my clothes that were laid on the bed. She closed the door and pressed her face against it. While she was hiding her face I quickly pulled on my clothes, and left the towel on the floor.

"I just…I don't know." Callie croaked out. It sounded like she was crying. She turned to face me, her eyes watery. "Marissa said some things today…and I don't know what I should do."

"What'd she say?"

"Nothing, just like, I'm a bad friend and stuff," Callie scratched her head.

"Callie, you know that's not true." I gave her a look. "She's not worth it."

"I know, but she's my friend, or was."

"It'll be okay." I reached forward and pulled her in a hug. She wrapped her arms around me.

"Do you promise?" She asked softly.

Thinking of my own situation with Maggie I said, "No, I don't." Called sniffed and held on tighter. In this moment I realized we were comforting each other. Me knowingly, her not. She didn't know that Maggie was losing it, or that Seth would be leaving for a long time in the fall. She didn't _need_ to know. We were acting like sisters, more so then we had in a while.


	8. Beep, Beep, Beep!

**Some cussing in this chapter!**

_

* * *

__Beep. Beep. Beep!_

My eyes fluttered open and my hand reached toward the glowing alarm clock. I pushed down on the button, making the noise stop. I squinted, trying to make out the numbers. It looked like 6:15 A.M., but I wasn't certain.

Groaning, I climbed out of bed and stumbled to the bathroom. I turned on the light and went to the mirror. My reflection was awful. My hair was curled and bent in odd ways and my eyes were slightly red. I yawned, and turned away. I pulled out my hair straightener and turned it on. I set it on the counter top and went to go get dressed for school.

After nearly five minutes I was dressed. I had changed my shirt at least three times before picking a plain white Tee and pulling a sweatshirt over it. My jeans felt too tight and uncomfortable. Then, I fixed my hair until it was smooth and silky. Not wanting to deal with much makeup, I smeared on some concealer to hide the bags under my eyes and mascara. By the time I was finished I felt even more tired. I got the feeling today was going to be awful.

I jogged downstairs, and went to the kitchen. I dug through the fridge before deciding on making toast. As I waited for the bread to pop, Callie strode into the room. Unlike my straight hair, hers was in perfect spirals. Her eyes stood out from the black eyeliner and long lashes. While I watched her I thought of the night before. She had looked so…plain, and yet she seemed prettier then. If I told her that she would shrug me off. She yanked an apple from a bowl of fruit and took a bite.

"Morning," Callie mumbled against the apple. I glanced at her, not responding. She didn't seem to notice.

When I checked the time, I quickly buttered my toast and headed for the door. I still had plenty of time until school started, but if I didn't leave soon I'd be late for sure.

"Can I have a ride?" Callie called after me.

"Sure," I answered, pulling on my shoes and slinging my bag on my arm. "Let's go." Without waiting for her I went out to my car, where it was sitting on the curb. I sat down in the driver's seat and hooked my seatbelt. I tugged on it, making sure it was secure. I put the keys in the ignition, my hands shaking slightly. Callie jumped in the passenger seat and got settled. I started the car and put it in drive.

As I headed for our school, Callie chatted easily. She seemed to have forgotten about what her friend had done, either that or she was ignoring it. She hardly seemed upset anymore. "I swear I'm going to kill him." She said. "Yesterday in English he stole my notebook and wrote in sharpie that I loved him." Callie scoffed.

"Who did this?"I asked, not really paying much attention to her.

"Tyler," Callie said as if this was obvious. Maybe she'd already said his name, I didn't know. I turned the car into a parking spot and dropped my keys into my bag. We got out and went separate ways.

People were hanging around outside, talking and laughing. I spotted Maggie talked with Nelly Chandler. Nelly, though a sophomore, had friends in every year from all the activities, sports, and clubs she joined. When Nelly saw me she waved, a big smile on her face. I waved back and glanced at Maggie. She was pointedly not looking my way.

Sighing to myself, I headed the opposite way of her. "Hey! Cady, wait up." A familiar voice called after me. I paused and turned. Tristan King was rushing over to me, looking a bit frazzled. His backpack was open and I could clearly see his books inside.

"Hi, Tristan."

"Did you finish the Spanish homework?" He asked once he caught up with me.

"Uh, yeah I did. Do you need to copy it or something?" I offered.

"No, thanks though. I'll do it in homeroom or something." He shrugged. "Have you seen a notebook of mine? It was black and had leather on the front…?"

"Maggie hasn't given that back to you yet?" I asked without thinking.

"Maggie has it? Why?" Tristan asked. His eyes flickered to where Maggie had last been standing.

"Umm…" I hesitated. "She accidently grabbed it with her books the other day. She said she was planning on returning it."

"She didn't look through it did she?" Tristan watched my face closely, looking for a lie.

"Not that I know of," I said easily. He nodded, thinking about something. "You have C lunch right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Do you mind if I sit with you today? I'm just looking for something new, you know." I shrugged, hoping he wouldn't dig farther.

"I don't care, but you'll have to put up with Ryan." Tristan smiled slightly. I rolled my eyes, laughing lightly.

"I can handle him lucky enough." I started walking again and Tristan came with.

"I saw Maggie this weekend; she was at the dance studio." He said.

"Yeah, she told me. Why were you there? I didn't think you danced…"

"Oh I don't," He smiled. "But the director wanted me to paint a picture for the studio. One for each type of dance they teach." Tristan explained.

"That's wonderful." I said.

"Yeah, but a lot of work, and I had to make sure she knew it would take a while." Tristan shrugged.

"She's okay with that?"

"Yep," Tristan stopped. We had reached the science room and he was turning toward the door. "I'll see you later."

"Bye," I gave a small wave before continuing on. I stopped at my locker to put my bag away and for my notebook. I reached down for my binder.

"Excuse you!" Someone shouted. Their voice instantly brought up a face. I looked up to see Maggie glaring across the hall space at Mel Rodgers. Mel had always been jealous of Maggie, even in the second grade. They were always competing for things. The guys they liked, dance auditions, better grades…it was an on-going cycle. And unlucky for Mel, Maggie usually won.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't see you there." Mel sneered.

"Just watch where you walk," Maggie snapped. She started to turn away, but Mel started talking.

"Maggie, how's your stomach _bug_? I heard you were sick. Or maybe you just got—" But I never got to find out what Mel was about to say. Maggie sprang forward, pulling Mel to the ground. She ripped at her hair and scratched her face. The sight was horrible. It was worse than any guy fight I'd ever seen. Girls were ruthless. I ran over and started to pull Maggie back. Michael Harvey—though everyone called him Harvey—helped me. After a difficult moment we had Maggie on the other side of the hallway.

Mel sat up and yelled, "You stupid bitch! What the hell is your problem?" She climbed to her feet and Maggie tried jumping at her.

"Keep your damn mouth shut!" She screamed. Mr. Adams and Ms. Sharr ran out of their class rooms, a moment too late. They took in the scene around them.

"You four go to my room, now!" Ms. Sharr exclaimed, jabbing her thumb behind her. Still holding onto Maggie Harvey and I walked forward, Mel following. The door slammed shut. We all sat down at desks and waited. I glanced anxiously at Maggie.

"What has gotten into you?" Mr. Adams asked, leaning against the dry-erase board.

"Wait, Cady and Harvey didn't do anything." Maggie said.

"Yeah, they were just trying to get that psycho bitch off of me." Mel said, sounding bitter.

"Watch your mouth," Ms. Sharr said without a pause.

"Well it's true!" Mel said loudly.

"What happened?" Ms. Sharr asked, looking at me.

"Um…Mel—Melissa—bumped into Maggie and then they started arguing and then Maggie, like attacked her." I said.

"Why did you do that?—Richard, call Mrs. Louis." Ms. Sharr said. As Mr. Adams walked across the room to the phone, Ms. Sharr pointedly looked at Maggie.

"She…" Maggie started, "Instigated me."

"Oh whatever," Mel muttered. Harvey sat the farthest away from Maggie and was oddly silent.

The bell for first hour rang shrilly throughout the building. The room was in silence as we waited for the vice principal to come in. When she did we all had to tell her what happened. I recounted everything I had seen and heard, as did Harvey. Both Maggie and Mel told their version of events. By the time we were finished it was half way into third period, and I'd been lucky enough to miss U.S. History. Maggie was given a four day suspension and Mel the same. Everyone's parents had been called.

Alone, I walked to Spanish class were I would have to sit by Kandi Rivers the super pretty blonde, cheerleader who was, no doubt, wanting the whole story of what had gone down.

* * *

That's all for now folks. ;)


	9. Somethings Wrong

My knuckles connected with the wooden door. I knocked four times before waiting. Maggie's mom opened the door widely and smiled.

"Hi Cady," Angie said. She moved so I could enter. "Maggie's in her room." I smiled at her and headed for the stairs. I still wasn't sure what I was going to see. I wasn't in doubt that she would still be mad at me, but that didn't matter. Something was seriously wrong with her and I couldn't just let that fly. She was my best friend.

I opened the door without knocking. Maggie was sitting at the edge of her bed, staring at her hands. She glanced up for a second, and then looked away. I crossed the room and sat beside her. The silence wasn't awkward, but it wasn't exactly comfortable.

"Maggie, what's going on with you?" I asked softly. I didn't move as she turned her face toward me. Her eyes were wet and she looked so…sad.

"I…I have a problem." She said. Her voice was so quiet it was hard to hear. I blinked. "I don't want anyone to know, not even you. And you're my best friend…"

"Maggie you can tell me, you know that." I took her hand. It was cold and soft

"I know," She snapped. "I just don't want to." I sighed and leaned away slightly. "Sorry, I just don't know how to handle this."

"That's why you talk to people. Talking helps."

Maggie sighed and fell back on her pillows. "Can we talk later?"

"We don't have later Mags." I closed my eyes for a second. "You're leaving in three weeks."

She rolled her head to the side and looked behind me. I laid back as well, and her eyes found mine.

"I got pregnant." She blurted.

"What?" I exclaimed, staring at her. My eyes blinked quickly, trying to process. "Pregnant?"

"Yeah."

"What are you going to do?" I squeezed her hand as if to let her know I was here for her.

"Nothing, I already lost it. A little while ago." She clarified.

"When did you get pregnant?"

"I don't know; the beginning of February?" Maggie shrugged, looking pathetic.

I frowned, trying to think. I squinted a little. Maggie reached forward and touched my face. "Who did you have sex with?" I asked slowly. I had known that Maggie wasn't a virgin, but she didn't sleep around. She had only had sex with one person that I knew of.

"Jayson Claiborne." Maggie whispered.

Speaking just as quietly I said, "Jayson…"

"We were hanging out again and it just felt so right. I know I talk about liking Tristan and all that stuff now, but I'll always have feeling for Jayson." Maggie explained.

"Mags, I don't want you to get hurt." I was still frowning.

"I know and that's why I just couldn't tell you about it. You never liked Jayson—"

"I do to like Jayson!" I interrupted. "I just didn't like it when he broke up with you."

"It was a mutual agreement!" Maggie said, a smile tugging at her lips. "When it happened, the miscarriage, I mean, it was so…odd. I didn't want to be pregnant and I hated it. I hated that my life was over because I wouldn't be able to dance. How could this happen? And then it was all gone, and I felt so empty. So empty and alone, and I hurt. I felt abandoned. It was awful." Maggie covered her eyes, her shoulders shook.

"Oh, Maggie," I scooted closed and put my head on her collarbone. She slung an arm over me and huddled against me. I held on tightly, trying to make it clear I wasn't leaving her. After a few minutes she had calmed down. "Does Jayson know?" I asked.

"No," She said. "He doesn't."

"You have to talk to him. He deserves to know." I looked into her eyes. They were perfectly shaped. We moved into a sitting position, and sat across from each other, her legs pulled against her chest while I was sitting criss-cross-applesauce.

"Do you remember when we were in the eighth grade?" Maggie said, swiftly changing the subject. "We had decided to do that whole blood to blood thing. It hurt so much when you cut my hand. I still have the scar, see?" She held up her left hand to show me. She had a pale line across the palm of her hand, but I already knew that. I had a very similar scar on my right palm.

"It did hurt a lot." I laughed. "My hand was bleeding forever."

"Tell me about it." Maggie rolled her eyes. We both laughed lightly. "Cady what happened to your dreams?"

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"Well, you always wanted to be a singer. And I remember you singing in the talent show freshmen year. It was so awesome. You sat at the piano and started playing, and your voice was beautiful. It made everyone melt. All the guys had a crush on you after that."

"Oh whatever," I scoffed.

"They did. Don't you remember how they kept stuttering around you, and blushing?" Maggie said, "And all those seniors and juniors flirting with you?"

"Vaguely," I admitted.

"Oh shut up, I know you remember." Maggie said.

I laughed, "I didn't win though." I remembered back two years ago. I came in second. The winner had been Alexis Kinsley, who sang a Brittney Spears song.

"Yeah, but you got the lead singing role in the school musical!" Maggie shrugged. I smiled.

"I was pretty amazing." I agreed.

"Oh don't get cocky." She said, sounding happy. I smiled at her brightly and enjoyed every moment.

XXX

I sat down on the couch next to Callie. She was flipping channels while she was on the phone. She talked fast and hurriedly. Her voice was low, like she didn't want anyone to hear. I was only seated for three minutes when the doorbell rang. I sighed dramatically and shuffled to the door. I had only been home ten minutes and wasn't expecting anyone.

Seth was standing on the porch. "Surprise!" He said with a big grin.

"You're here!" I jumped up and wrapped my arm around his neck. I gave him a quick kiss and hugged him.

"Yeah, I know." He looked tired, but perfectly happy.

"What's going on? I didn't think I'd get to see you until next week." I said.

"Well I was free today, so I just thought I'd stop by. I mean, if you don't want to see me I can go…" He shrugged, turning away.

"No!" I shouted, grabbing his arm. His hot skin burned at the touch, but it was relaxing to me. "Come in."

He laughed. "Good, I was hoping you'd say that."

"So, how would you like to spend this lovely evening?" I asked, giving him a happy look.

"I don't know." He said. He leaned down and kissed me. Our lips touched lightly, sending shivers down my back. I pulled his face closer to mine and held on to him.

Except for Maggie getting suspended, today was turning out wonderfully.

* * *

**Yay, another chapter!**

**I wanted to post this one before I went to bed tonight. (:**

**Hope you enjoy this. **


	10. Mesmerized

**A/N: I actually planned this chapter out before writing it. With an outline! I was amazed with myself.**

**So if your wondering why this chapter is longer then most are (about 1000 words longer!) it's due to planning. (: Image that. **

**Happy Thanksgiving! **_

* * *

_

_The darkness pressed down on the car, making me feel comfortable. I had long since grown use to driving at night, so I wasn't nervous like others. I hummed a little as I drove. I wasn't trying to speed, but if I didn't my mom would surely kill me. I had left the wedding hours ago and she was most likely freaking out. _

_A shiny blue truck pulled in front of me. For a moment I simply wondered about who was driving that truck. A spoiled teenager? Maybe a twenty-five year old with nothing better to waste their money on or perhaps a forty year old happily married man? What did I know? The truck slammed on its brakes, coming to a screeching stop. I jammed my foot against the brake pedal._

_My car smashed against the truck, scratching the paint. _

My eyes flew open. The ceiling above was covered with the glow-in-the-dark stars I hung when I was twelve. Taking in a deep breath, I sat up. The room was dark and it made me anxious. I stood and walked toward the light switch. I paused when I noticed light coming through the crack under my door. Slowly I eased the door open and poked my head out.

My parents' door was open and they were talking in a normal level, clearly not worried about being overheard.

"I don't know David." My mom's voice floated down the hall. "It doesn't sound like a good idea."

"And why not? Cady is fine, more than fine. She recovered so well. I can't see how it would be a problem." Dad replied. His voice held a bit of defiance.

"Dr. Mar-X only cleared her two weeks ago!" She exclaimed.

"From her pills, Cora. You know that has nothing to do with situation."

"It has everything to do with the situation." My mom said, sounding sad. "First of all she isn't even finished with them yet. The pills run out at the end of the month. How will we know what might happen? She might start having pains and headaches all the time again—"

"That's what Advil is for." He cut in.

"Second," She continued. "I just don't feel comfortable leaving her and Callie alone."

"Cady is seventeen years old now and Callie is fourteen. They will be fine. Besides, we won't be _that _far away. We'll be in Washington with Chris." There was a silence. "And it's not something we are discussing anymore. We are going to Washington for the girls' spring break and then we'll send them home. We'll be with Chris for another week. It's not a problem."

"If you really think—"

"I do. It's late and I have work tomorrow." My dad said. There were footsteps before the light flickered off. I stared into the sudden darkness. They were obviously finished talking, but I didn't feel like I could just go back to sleep now. However I crawled back in my bed, wrapping the blankets around myself.

It was so like my mother to not want to leave me alone for a week. All because _nine months ago _I was in a car accident, and from her point of view it makes no sense. Now if she knew about everything, I wouldn't blame her. The fact is, she doesn't know. She doesn't know that I'm still having nightmares, that my body hurts if I twist or bend, that my head pounds if I move my head or stand up to fast, and she doesn't know that I am terrified to even sit in a car now. She doesn't need to know. I'm not in danger of anything, and I certainly have earned the right to stay home by myself. I'm seventeen years old, for crying out loud!

As my thoughst ran a million miles an hour, I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to fall back to sleep.

XXX

I pulled on a black and white stripped sweater, dark jeans, and my moccasins. My hair was pulled up in a ponytail and I had on some makeup. After several moments, I went downstairs, taking the steps two at a time. I stopped in front of the door and checked the time. I still had twenty minutes before Maggie's performance. I tapped my foot, slightly impatient. Both Seth and Tristan had said they would be here. They were both late.

As I thought of what to do to pass time, there was a loud knock on the door. I jogged forward and yanked it open. Tristan was standing in front of me, looking a bit uncomfortable. I smiled a big smile and let him inside.

"Hey, I thought you were going to ditch me." I laughed. Secretly I knew that my joke was true.

"Thought about," Tristan chuckled. "So, should we go?"

"No, I have to wait for my boyfriend to get here." I said. "Do you want something to drink?"

"Sure."

Together, we walked to the kitchen. I went straight to the fridge while he stayed close to the doorway. "We have…" I opened the fridge and poked around inside. "Coke, apple juice, milk, water, and Gatorade."

"Uh, coke is fine." Tristan shrugged. I pulled out a pop can and set it on the counter. He came over to grab it.

"Are you excited to see the dance?" I asked, jumping a little.

Tristan looked up at me. "Yeah, it should be cool." He didn't sound like he thought so. Granted I had only just started talking with Tristan, he was becoming my friend. I bit my lip, wondering what was going through his mind right now.

"Are you alright?" I took a few steps closer.

"I'm—" The doorbell interrupted whatever Tristan was about to say. I gave him a quick smile and went to the door. It was Seth, of course.

"Just let me start with I'm sorry. I honestly was going to be here earlier, but then Jake needed me." Seth said, giving me a hopeful smile.

I pursed my lips. "We're going to be late now." That wasn't true.

"I'm really, really sorry?"

"What am I going to tell Maggie? I don't want her to be upset that we missed the beginning!" I put my hand on my hip, trying not to laugh. He frowned.

"Just blame me, it's my fault anyway." Seth said.

"That's not the point; I'll still be hurting her feelings." I sighed loudly.

"Please don't be angry?" He sounded so defeated. He looked down and shuffled his feet. I couldn't help myself, I burst into giggles. His head snapped up and he stared. "Why are you laughing?"

"You just looked so sad," I wrapped my arms around him and held him close. "I was just messing around. We aren't going to be late."

Seth chuckled. "You're evil, you know."

"Yeah, I do." I turned around and called, "Tristan! Get out here." A minute later Tristan appeared in the doorway. He raised his eyebrow. "Tristan, this is Seth. Seth, this is Tristan."

"Hey," Tristan said.

"Hi." The guys greeted each other, but didn't say much else. After I locked up the house, we headed toward my car. "Do you want me to drive?" Seth asked.

"You don't know where you're going." I said softly.

"Alright," He said, watching me closely. Once we were all buckled in, I started the car.

XXX

Maggie was like an angel when she danced. Her body seemed to float through the air. As I watched her twirl and leap, I wished I knew what the dance moves were called, but that didn't matter. The dance acted out a story. I watched closely, not missing anything. I was fairly sure the tale was a version of Romeo and Juliet, but I couldn't be positive.

They dancers didn't speak, but they didn't need to. The way they all danced made everything perfectly clear. The people in the audience could just tell.

The male lead was standing toward the edge of the stage when another man appeared. He was followed shortly by Maggie. The scene was dark and it was nearly the end. It was a battle. The dancing was so beautiful it was amazing. The men fought in such a way and Maggie hung to the side, watching with saddened eyes. Finally the lead was left lying on the ground. Maggie ran forward, rather ungracefully, and fell to his side. The other man grabbed her around the waist and lifted her. She kicked her legs and twisted her body. Her legs arched and curved, her body shaping into every gracefully movement. It was mesmerizing. I was mesmerized.

The ending was the worst. It made me feel so miserable. I wanted to cry. Maggie and the lead were dancing together. It was like watching an abusive couple duke it out. Maggie flew around the stage, to get away. It was horrifying. Finally, the last moment of the show was the lead walking away, leaving Maggie standing alone on the stage. Her body was arched and you could almost feel the pain radiating off of her.

The curtains swung closed and everyone started clapping. I felt as if I'd been holding my breath. I clapped loudly. Everyone who had been on the stage at least once then came out and bowed, smiling largely. People started clearing out, talking excitedly. When I saw Maggie come out I ran forward, and hugged her.

"Oh my God! That was amazing." I told her. She grinned.

"Really, you think so?" She breathed, sounding energetic.

"Of course. It was…I don't even know. You were awesome."

"Thank you, so much." Maggie was grinning like a fool. Seth and Tristan come over then. Seth handed over the roses we all bought for her. "You all are too sweet." She said.

"You were great." Tristan said.

"Totally, I didn't know I could get into ballet so much." Seth said. Tristan nodded in agreement.

"Thanks," Maggie said for what seemed like the millionth time already.

"Dang, you're like a superstar babe." I bumped her with my hip. She gave me a smile.

"I _am_ a superstar." Maggie laughed. "I'll see you later, okay?" Maggie gave us each a hug before heading over to another group of people.

"We're going to have to wait for her." I sighed, seating back down. "We're going out."

"That's fine." Tristan shrugged, sitting down as well. Seth sat next to me, and took my hand. Tristan and Seth started talking finally, and seemed to be getting along. I watched Maggie talk to people. There was a never ending line of fans for her. I wasn't really interested until someone leaned down to talk to her. It was Jayson Claiborne. His bright blue eyes were what made me notice him. He looked the same as ever, like a model.

The two of them whispered to each other quickly, Jayson looked more and more upset with every word. Finally he turned away and stormed out of the theatre. I stood without thinking and said, "I'll be right back." I followed Jayson out into the hall. He slammed his fist against the wall, making me flinch.

"Jayson?" I said cautiously. He turned his startling eyes to me and glared.

"Why didn't she say anything before?" He shouted. I frowned.

"She was scared. What if you abandoned her again?" I asked. He slumped against the wall.

"I wouldn't have. I would have been there for her." Jayson looked so…lost. "I love Maggie. I do, and I hate not being with her. That's why I felt like such an asshole when I ignored her."

"Why'd you ignore her?"

"I thought she didn't want to talk to me. She seemed so upset after we did it. I thought she regretted it." Jayson admitted.

"But she didn't. She really cares about you." I told him. I walked over and stopped when I was next to him. "Look, there's nothing you can do now. There isn't any reason to beat yourself up. If you really want to be with her, you need to tell her. You have to show her you care before someone else does."

Jayson looked at me. "That's the best advice I've heard in a while."

"Yeah, I'm just awesome like that." I grinned. Jayson rolled his eyes, seeming much better.


	11. Setting Off

It was early in the morning when my dad strolled in my room and flicked on the light. I heard Maggie groan a little. My eyelids dragged open, greeting a bright light. I rolled on my back and sat up, squinting. My dad chuckled.

"What?" I said; my voice rough from sleep.

"It's time to go." He said in a chipper tone.

I looked at my alarm clock. "Are you crazy? It's five a.m.!" Yawning, I climbed from my bed and trudged to the light switch. I reached to turn it off, but he smacked my hand. "Hey!"

"It's around a twenty hour drive to Forks, Cady."

"So? You drive like a maniac, we'll be there in fifteen." I gave him a sarcastic smile.

"Just get your things and go down stairs." My dad said before leaving my room. I went back to my bed and fell down. The squishy mattress was so inviting.

"We should get up," I mumbled. My eyes slid down, coming to a close.

"Hmm," Maggie lips twitched slightly. My body slumped back into sleep, but it was shortly lived. Something thumped into my stomach making me jump. My eyes flew open and my dad looked down with a smirk.

"I told you to get up." He said. He leaned over me and shoved Maggie off the bed with both hands.

"Hey!" Maggie exclaimed, her head peeking over the edge of the bed. "What was that about?"

"We are leaving in exactly six minutes. I am simply suggesting you two get ready to go." My dad shot us both a look that he wasn't joking, and left the room. Maggie and I sat in a brief moment of silence before she let out a sigh.

"My bum will never be the same." Maggie sadly climbed to her feet, rubbing her butt. I couldn't help but laugh. "It's not funny!" She cried in fake anger.

"Oh, honey, it'll be okay." I reached over and patted her stomach. Maggie grinned before prancing to the bathroom. While she did whatever, I did some last minute packing. From inside the bathroom, the toilet flushed and the water turned on.

"Ow!" Maggie shouted, as a loud crash came from the same room.

"What did you do?" I asked calmly.

"I hit my elbow on the counter and accidently knocked over your soap." She called. After another minute the door opened and she skipped out. Her hair was pulled back in a messy bun. "Feel free to go pee before we leave."

I rolled my eyes at her and did what she suggested. Who knew when we would make a pit stop. Afterwards, Maggie and I gathered our things and clambered down the stairs. We entered the living room just as Callie appeared from the kitchen. She had half a bagel shoved in her mouth. When she saw us, she froze. I almost laughed because she was acting like we caught her doing something naughty.

"Hey Callie girl," Maggie said cheerfully.

Callie swallowed her food. "'Sup?"

"Who's sitting in the middle?" I asked. The three of us exchanged a glance. "Not it!"

"Not it!"

"Crap!" Maggie exclaimed. She stomped her feet like a toddler and gave me pouty lips.

"Sucks for you," I smiled at her. My mom and dad stepped in the room. They looked awake and lively. My mom had on a pair of jeans and a sweater while my dad was wearing a sweatshirt and sweatpants.

"Are you all ready?" My dad asked.

"No," Callie muttered, wrapping her arms around a big pillow.

"Fantastic!" He joyful exclaimed. My mom smiled a loose grin as he all but ran to the car.

"He's excited that's all." She said easily. She took my bag and Maggie's for us. She walked cheerfully out of the house. Callie was the last one out and she was forced to ran back to lock the door. After ten minutes (that's four more then my dad said!) we were driving away. At first everyone was talkative and awake. After two and a half hours (should have been closer to two but traffic was bad) we made it to Bakersfield. We didn't drive through. By the time we were past, Callie had fallen asleep against her pillow which was propped against the door. My parents hadn't spoken in a while and Maggie looked exhausted.

Maggie leaned her head against my shoulder, and decided it was comfy enough. I stared out the window for a while. There was nothing to see really. My eyes started drooping and I pressed a pillow to the side of my head. My seat belt tucked on my chest and dug into my waist. Both Maggie and Callie had shed theirs.

"Hon, you know you can take of your seat belt?" My mom said softly, looking over the seat.

"Mhmm." I said. "I just don't want too."

"Alright," My mom pursed her lips like she was deep in thought. I closed my eyes and squirmed a little. Then I slumped into sleep.

XXX

When my eyes blinked open, sunlight filled the car. I twisted my neck which was already stiff, and saw that Maggie was still on my shoulder and Callie was bent in a very uncomfortable position. I wasn't sure why, but this seemed so odd.

My fingers clawed my cell phone from my pocket. Careful not to wake Maggie, I tapped the screen. It glowed and showed me a picture of Seth and I. The small clock on said it was eleven fifty-two. I dropped my face bag on the pillow, trying for sleep again. When it didn't come, I groaned. Finally I straightened my body, moving slowly so Maggie wouldn't wake.

"Dad?" I said, my voice cracking a little.

"Yeah?"

"Where are we?" I asked.

"Sacramento, why?" He didn't sound particularly interested so I let it drop.

"Just curious," I scratched my wrist. "Is mom sleeping?"

"Yes, she was out when we reached Stockton." He laughed quietly. I didn't feel like asking what Stockton was, but I'm sure it is a city. "We're going to stop soon, okay?"

I nodded my head and leaned back. It turned out that soon, was sooner than I thought. Before I knew it we were pulling into one of those huge rest stops with gas pumps, a mini store, and an Arby's attached. Almost exactly the moment the car stopped, Maggie sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"What's up?" She mumbled. I couldn't help it; I laughed. Her hair was sticking up on one side. She sent me a sleepy glare and combed her hair into a neater pony tail with her fingers.

"Callie," I said. When she didn't move, I stretched over and pushed on her shoulder. She moaned and sat up slowly. She looked around. My parents were already out of the car, so the three of us followed suit. My legs were stiff and it felt good to stand.

We walked over to Arby's looking like bums. Our hair was messy and we were wearing pajamas. No one thought anything of it though.

My mom was standing in line to order food and my dad was in the store. When we approached her she smiled. "Hey girls, are you hungry? What do you want?"

Maggie glanced up at the menu. "Number five, I guess."

"I just want a large curly fry." I said honestly. Curly fries sounded so good right now. Callie shrugged and didn't answer. She ended up with a bacon, ham, and cheese. Once we finished ordering and got our food we piled back in the car. As my mom slid in the driver's seat, while my dad dug into what my mom got for him.

As I ate all I could think was that I hoped that the next fourteen hours would fly by.

* * *

**A/N: So here's the chapter. It was going to be up a while ago, but I didn't have time. I had to put research into this because I live no where close to CA. But that's what Google Maps are for! :) So hope you enjoyed it. Also, planning on posting aleast two chapters before Christmas. One will be very...merry. You'll have to wait and see.**

**Byee!**


	12. All Together Again

It was around two a.m. when we pulled into the hotel. It was just outside of town and very nice. Maggie and I shared a bed for the night. Callie curled up by herself. My parents drove to Chris and Sammy's house, and promised to come back for us in the morning. We told them to get out and go. We turned on the T.V. and got ready for bed. I was extremely tired by the time all the lights were off.

When the morning rolled around it was too soon and it was nearly one o' clock when I woke. I was alone in the big bed, but I could hear water running in the bathroom. I assumed Maggie was showering. I yawned and sat up; my eyes took in the room. Our bags were tossed in the corner by the door. Several pillows had been chucked across the room—probably Callie's doing. I felt well rested and relaxed even though I was still exhausted.

It took me a moment to realize what had awoken me in the first place. My phone had been buzzing like a manic against the side table. The noise roared through the room. I stretched over to grab it. I hit the _view new text message_ button. It was from my mom. The message read: IM PICKING YOU UP AT 3. BE READY BY THEN.

I tossed my phone aside and ran a hand through my hair. That didn't work out to well because my hair was like a rat's nest. I groaned loudly. Callie rolled over on her side, her eyes sliding open. "What time is it?" She asked her voice sounding smooth as crystal.

"One," I said. "We need to get up." I frowned at the thought of leaving the comfy bed. I started to say something when Maggie stepped into the room. Her hair was wet and freshly combed. She was wearing a pair of light jeans and a black sweatshirt. A yellow shirt showed behind the zipper that was only pulled up half way. She smiled at me, flashing her pearly whites.

"Morning chickadees," Maggie exclaimed.

"Eh," Callie shoved her face in her pillow.

"You seem happy?" I gave her a questioning look.

"Oh I've been up since eleven. I tried to wake you but that didn't go so well." She laughed lightly. "You should really shower. You'll feel better." I gave her a look. "Honestly!"

"Whatever," I muttered. I climbed out of bed and started pulling out clothes for the day. Once I had everything I needed, I got in the shower. I did feel better. The soap smelled like strawberries and it was nice being able to clean off. By the time I was dressed and Callie was in the shower it was almost two.

I ran a brush through my hair, taking my time to smooth out the wet tangles. Maggie was lying back against the headboard, not seeming to be doing anything. "Mags? I was thinking earlier and was curious."

"About?" Maggie asked, turning her head so she could look at me.

"Well, how did Mel know about you?" I stared into her eyes. "When you were fighting she said something about it—of course she didn't finish, but she knew. And I was just wondering…?"

"I don't really know." Maggie murmured. "I was sick one day and went to the bathroom. I barfed, and I didn't think anyone was around, but Mel was there. She just gave me this look like she knew. It didn't make sense at the time. I mean, how can someone tell just by you throwing up?"

"Oh," I looked away. "I was just thinking that you might have told her or something."

"Cady, why would I tell Mel something like that and not tell you? You're my best friend."

"I know, I know," I smiled. "I was just thinking out loud."

"Well stop it because you sound like an idiot." Maggie chuckled. I rolled my eyes at her and went back to brushing my hair. After several seconds though, I was bored. I tossed the brush on the floor and pursed my lips. My eyes scanned the room, searching for something to do. Finding nothing interesting, I picked up my cell phone and punched in Seth's number. Four rings later, someone answered.

"Hello?" A woman's voice said. She sounded tired.

"Hi, is Seth home?" I asked politely.

"Yeah, hold on." She seemed to pull the phone away because when she yelled out it was quieter. "Here he is," She said suddenly.

"Hello?" Seth's voice came through the phone line.

"Hey, it's me, Cady." I said.

"Cady, hi!" Seth exclaimed, sounding much happier.

"What's up? Doing anything fun today?"

"Not really," Seth said. "How about you?"

"Oh nothing really," I said innocently. "Just, you know, wandering around some small town. Maybe spend time with Chris…I haven't really made up my mind."

"Wait, are you in Washington?" Seth asked.

"Oh…yeah, but I wouldn't want to interrupt all you're not doing anything plans."

"When can I see you?" He asked eagerly.

"I'm not sure, maybe later today. It depends on how long I'll be at Sammy's." I told him. My stomach felt ten times lighter and my legs began to bounce. I missed him and I only saw him yesterday. It was ridiculous!

"Alright," He sounded a bit sad at having to wait. "Let me know, okay?"

"I will, don't worry." I smiled. "I miss you already."

"I always miss you. Every second I'm not seeing your face I feel lost." Seth's voice was like silk. My heart fluttered at his words.

"I'll see you soon."

"Yeah, okay. Bye?" Seth answered.

"Bye," I pulled the phone from my ear and hit the 'end' button. I sat on the bed, feeling sad. It never made sense to me. I didn't understand how I could miss someone so much and yet, never get tired of missing him.

Maggie started talking and soon I contributed to the conversation. When Callie was finished in the shower she joined us as well. The three of us sat on the bed, gossiping. It was actually nice, even though a part of my mind was still thinking about seeing Seth.

Three o' clock rolled around soon enough. My mom came up to the room with food for us. After eating we all piled in the car and got ready for the drive to Sammy's house. It wouldn't be long, but the car wasn't the most appealing thing at the moment.

XXX

"Cady, Callie, hi!" Sammy said cheerfully when we walked through the door. I knew the second I saw her that it was an act. She looked downright awful. Her eyes were emotionless and there were purplish bags underneath. Her skin was paler then it had been a week ago and her hair looked limp compared to normal. She was dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, but I was sure that this was the nicest she'd looked since Zoey had been born.

Sammy hugged both of us. "Hi Maggie, how are you?" She said, turning to Maggie. Maggie smiled.

"I'm great actually, and you?"

"Ah, well, I'm fine." Sammy sighed with a small grimace. "Chris is in the living room." She gestured behind her. The group moved together, following Sammy. She walked easily through the house. All the furniture was the same as it had been in Seattle.

"Look who I found," Sammy called happily. We stepped into the living room and I felt slightly squished. My mom went to join my dad on the sofa, the two of them looking perfectly awake. Chris was seated on a large, cushiony chair. Zoey was rolled up in a blanket, snuggling with his arm. It was incredibly cute.

"Hey!" Chris said excitedly, yet in a quiet tone.

"Hi," I said just a quiet. I wasn't sure if Zoey was asleep or not, but I didn't want to be noisy.

"You guys can sit down wherever." Sammy said, sounding more and more tired with every word. "Are you hungry?"

"No, we ate before we came." Callie said.

"But I could make something," Sammy started to turn.

"Sam, just relax." Chris said. She looked at him for a moment before sitting down next to him. She pulled Zoey from his arms and rocked her slowly. No one was really talking, but the room felt so warm and lively. As I watched Sammy rock her body slowly, I felt hypnotized.

A happy feeling spread through my body as I glanced around the room. It took me a moment to realize what it was. My family was together again. All of us. It was wonderful.

* * *

**HEY!**  
**So, yes, there will be another chapter posted either late today, tomorrow, or early on the 24th. **  
**The reason I had a phone convo with Seth in this chapter is because he won't be in the next chapter at all. [ :( ]**  
**I hope you all like this chapter more then I do. **


	13. A Merry Memory

It was around nine thirty at night and I had absolutely nothing to do. Callie and Maggie were watching T.V. in the living room, Sammy was attempting to put Zoey to bed, and my parents were talking quietly. I wasn't sure what Chris was up to. He had disappeared hours ago, but I wasn't concerned.

I stared at the T.V. blankly, not taking in anything. When an annoying commercial came on the screen, Chris appeared in the doorway. "What are you guys doing?" He asked, looking around at the three of us.

"Do you have a computer?" I changed the subject.

"Yeah."

"Where is it?" I stood and pulled my pants up higher on my waist.

"Upstairs, in the guest room. Why?" He shot me a questioning look as I slipped past him. His eyes followed me until I was out of sight. I had to guess on the door because they were all closed, but I had the right room.

I sat down in the cushy chair and clicked the mouse to wake up the monitor. When the screen lit up I opened the internet. While it loaded I tapped my fingers against the desk top. Once it was finished, I signed into my e-mail account. I had nine unread messages, but five were spam and three were forwards. The last was a message from a girl I hadn't spoken to in a few months. I opened the e-mail and read through it.

_Cady,_

_How's sunny L.A.? Is it nice and toasty?_  
_Here it's all rainy and wet. Everyone says that May is the rainy month (and it is) but I think March is too._  
_I saw Siobhan the other day. She was taking pictures of the neighborhood and was dressed so funny! She was wearing some funky dress-shirt thing and cowboy boots. I don't know._  
_How are things? Do anything interesting happen lately?_

_-Alexis _

I smiled as I read her note. Hearing from Alexis made me think back to December and Christmas and visiting Aunt Siobhan. The memory flooding back to me; I remembered everything as if it happened only a few days ago rather than months.

Four days before Christmas Day, the four of us (My mom, dad, Callie, and myself) drove hours and hours to go visit my Aunt Siobhan. She lived out in South Bend, Indiana. I had absolutely no idea where it was. My father tried to give me a connection by saying that Notre Dame College was in South Bend. Also that it was by Lake Michigan. Neither of those things did much for me though.

Callie and I both slept most of the trip, but when we got close to Aunt Siobhan's neighborhood we woke. There were white puffs drifting from the sky—snow? It was beautiful in my eyes. It fell slowly and once it was on the ground it sparkled in the sunlight. I could see why Aunt Siobhan lived out here in Indiana.

We drove past a house that was the color of the sky. In the window there was a large, green tree with ornaments hanging. In the front yard two people were shoveling the snow off to the side. Their faces had pink tints to them and they were wearing thick coats and gloves. The girl—who was the younger of the two—picked up her shovel that was full of snow and poured it over the guy's head. He turned to stare at her, but didn't look angry. Instead he threw snow back at her and she attempted to kick some at him, but felldown. She started laughing and he just shook his head.

The next house was Aunt Siobhan's. It was a tan colored with a dark roof. It looked cute from the outside. When we got out of the car I realized just how cold it really was. The air bit my skin and made me shiver.

Aunt Siobhan greeted us at the door, ushering us into the heat. We sat around for the first night, catching up. On the second night Aunt Siobhan and I were attempting to make cookies.

"So you take half of the dough and make a ball shape thing." Aunt Siobhan said. I dug my hand into the mix we made for sugar cookies. I rolled it around in my hands trying to make the shape. "You have to beat it or something." She said, flipping hers around, making it all smooth. I tried to copy her movements.

"Why do we have a jar of flour?" I asked.

"Ooh, that's the fun part!" She smiled, reaching for the jar. She popped open the lid and took a hand full. She tossed it down on the table, making a mess. I raised my eyebrows. "Your turn."

I did the same, scooping up some of the flour. I threw it at the table, sending it flying. Aunt Siobhan spread the flour out so it covered the entire table surface and then smacked her dough ball in the middle of the flour. Using a rolling pin, she flattened the dough ball. She had me do the same and then gave me some cookies cutters. Together we made gingerbread men, Christmas trees, stockings, and snowflakes out of the dough. We made several pans and had to wait while the first batch cooked.

"So, how's your boyfriend?' Aunt Siobhan asked.

"He's good." I smiled at her.

"He seems like a sweetheart." She told me with a little grin.

"Of course!" I gave her a look to tell her it was true. She just sighed, looking happy.

"Well—" There was a knock on the door that interrupted her. She went to go answer it and I followed her, not having anything better to do. The girl who had been shoveling snow the day before was standing at the door holding a small tin box. She had medium length brown hair with random strips of red.

"Hi Alexis," Aunt Siobhan greeted the girl. Alexis batted her eyelashes unconsciously. I noticed that they were really long. I wondered if they were naturally that way or if she was wearing fake lashes.

"This is for you," Alexis handed her the tin.

"Thank you," Aunt Siobhan pulled open the tin slightly and smiled.

"Yeah I made like six dozens of them last night." She rolled her eyes. I realized that there were cookies inside the tin box.

"How's your brother?" Aunt Siobhan asked.

"He's…good. I thought college would change him, but he's still the same old goof." Alexis laughed.

"Oh, Alexis, this is my niece." Aunt Siobhan reached back and pulled me forward. "Alexis, this is Cady, Cady—Alexis."

"It's nice to meet you." I said.

"Yeah, you too." Alexis said. "I'm going sledding tomorrow, would you like to come?" This question was directed at the both of us.

"I can't. I'm going shopping with my sister." Aunt Siobhan said.

"Tomorrow is Christmas Eve!" Alexis exclaimed.

"I know, I know."

"Would you like to go sledding?" Alexis turned to face me, her brown eyes were wide.

"Is it fun? I've never gone before…" As I said these words I realized how different people are in places like Indiana and in California—the weather made our activities much different.

"Seriously? How have you never gone sledding?" Alexis asked with raised eyebrows.

"We don't get snow in Los Angeles." I said.

"You live there? I'm so jealous," Alexis exclaimed. "Well I think you'll love sledding."

"Alright," I smiled. "Then we'll go."

"Okay, I'll come and get you tomorrow."

When the afternoon of the next day came, I was laying around the house. There was a knock on the door and I only assumed it was Alexis. I went to the closest and pulled out the coat and gloves that Aunt Siobhan said I could wear. I put them on and got the door.

Ready to go?" Alexis asked. She was carrying two plastic sleds. I nodded and followed her outside. The air was cold, but not nearly as much as when I arrived in the city. As we walked Alexis talked about her friends and her brother. She just seemed to be talking to talk.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Alexis asked.

"Yeah, his name's Seth." I told her. "How about you?"

"I do, but you know." She just shrugged her shoulders and I got the feeling she wasn't into her boyfriend very much.

"Here we are." Alexis said finally. Without my noticing we had walked to a large clearing and were still walking. My legs felt tired already. After another minute she stopped and looked down. We were at the edge of a rather large hill. It looked kind of steep.

I bit my lip. "I don't know, I'm kind of scared of heights." This was true, but it wasn't something that really bothered me.

"You'll be fine!" Alexis said cheerfully. She tossed down the larger sled of the two. She gestured for me to sit down and I did. She handed me a rope to hold onto. "Just so you know, there are a few bumps and ramp thingies. I'm only letting you know because you might fall out. Oh, and try to keep your body parts in the sled area." She gave me a big smile and went behind me.

"I think I'm ready now." I said nervously. She pushed lightly on the sled and I went forward. At first the sled went slow, but then it picked up speed. The air whipped my face. When I hit the bottom I almost went flying. I let out a wild laugh.

"That was so much fun!" I called up to her. I heard her laugh. She climbed on her own sled and was flying down the hill in seconds.

The memory of that Christmas made me smile when I thought about it. Not only had I got to spend time with my aunt, but i also made a new friend. As I read through the letter Alexis sent me, I decided to reply now. Once I was finished I smiled, and logged of the computer, going back down stairs.

* * *

**Here it is! I hope you guys like it!**

**And, MERRY CHRISTMAS or whatever holiday you celebrate! Thanks!**


	14. A Date

There was a small couch in the hotel room, and I was sitting on it. It wasn't soft and comfortable per se, but I was still sitting on it. I was sitting on the couch and I had no plans to move anytime soon. As I stared at the wall, I didn't blink. My eyes went slightly blurry.

"What on earth are you doing?" Maggie's voice jerked me out of my stupor. She had a small grin on her face as she took in my expression. I forced my eyelids to blink.

"I wasn't doing anything." I said slightly defensively.

"I could see that." She gave a short laugh. "Cady, don't you have a date?"

Right…my date, which I'd hadn't forgotten about. Seth had decided that we would be going out whether I wanted to or not. Of course, I was anxious to see him and downright excited, but I had things on my mind. The things that plagued my thoughts were those that revolved around returning home in two days without my parents, and that in only a week Maggie would be leaving for New York.

Although this would sound awful, I was kind of glad Maggie was leaving. Not because I wanted her gone, but because we'd talked more and more then in what seemed like years. We talked whenever we were alone or when Callie was asleep. In the past week we had yet to run out of things to say. We talked about the accident, Seth (though not the wolf-y parts because I swore I would never say a word to anyone—who would even believe me?), how Maggie felt some connection to Jayson that she couldn't shake, about her "crush" on Tristan, and so many other things.

I shook my head, trying to unscramble my brain. Maggie gave me an irritable look. "Are you planning on answering any time soon? Because if you did answer, and you said yes, I was going to offer to help you get ready."

"Um," I looked at her eyes. "Sorry, yes, and I would love your help?" I sent her a hopeful glance and bit my lip.

She smiled widely. "That's more like it." I smiled back at her. "Have you showered?"

"Yes and my hair is dry now; um, I was thinking of wearing one of these three options." I climbed from my spot on the couch and dug through my folded clothes until I found my choices. I laid them out carefully on the bed. Maggie came over to the bed and examined my clothes.

"No," She said as she pointed at the far left. It was a pretty white shirt that was soft on my skin and had an empire waist, along with dark blue skinny jeans.

"Oh, alright," I said. I pulled the shirt and jeans off the bed and tossed them across the room in the general direction of my bag.

"How about instead of wearing that brown sweater with those jeans you were it with that skirt, and…." Her voice drifted off as she went to my bag. "And have this around your waist." She held up a think brown belt with a large buckle. I eyed the match she made before stripping down to my underwear and bra. I pulled the sweater over my head; its soft material snuggled against my skin. I slid into the skirt and put the belt on.

"Wow, you look good." Maggie said. I went over to the mirror and studied my reflection. The denim skirt hit about four inches above my knee and the sweater hugged my curves. I smiled.

"I _do _look good." I ran a hand over my stomach, admiring the fit.

"Hey, there's no need to be cocky!" Maggie exclaimed; a smile was tugging at her mouth.

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever." I stared at my image in the mirror for another minute before realizing what seemed off. "Mags, I'm wearing a skirt."

"Way to go Captain Obvious!" She put her hand on her hip.

"No, I mean, it's March and I'm wearing a skirt." Maggie blinked at me, trying to understand where I was going with this.

"So?"

"So, this isn't Los Angeles!" I threw my hands in the air. "Washington is cold and wet, and awful!" My face scrunched up for effect.

"It rains in LA," Maggie said slowly. "So, just deal with it. Don't you want to look pretty?"

"Yes, but it only rains like three times a year!" I said, ignoring what she said about looking pretty.

"I don't care. Shut up and let me fix your hair!" Maggie grabbed my wrist and yanked me into the bathroom. She pushed me down on the toilet (thankfully the seat was down). Maggie wasted no time, and began pulling at my hair immediately.

Something painful scrapped against my scalp. "Hey!" I yelled, jerking away. "That hurt." She shushed me softly, seeming distracted. The minutes dragged on as she played with my hair, twisting it around.

Finally, Maggie stepped back and examined me. "You look great, my darling." She gave me a smile. I went to the mirror to see what she had done. The front was twisted back so it was out of my face, then all my hair was pulled to my right shoulder were it was braided.

"It's a braid."

"Way to state the obvious," Maggie rolled her eyes at me.

"It's pretty though." I assured her. With nothing more to say, I glanced at my phone to check the time. I had five minutes until Seth said he would be here. I was anxious to see him. Though we had been together at Maggie's performance—which she said was an original piece written by a dancer in San Francisco— it felt like it had been ages. I felt jittery as I waited for the minutes to tick by. With two minutes left, I headed to the elevator. Maggie was setting up a movie as I was leaving.

Once I was in the lobby, my eyes searched for Seth. He was there, right on time. When he saw me he grinned. I went over to him in a rush and wrapped my arms around him. "Hi!"

"Hey there," Seth said. He gave me a gentle squeeze before pulling back. "Are you ready to go?"

"Absolutely," I answered enthusiastically. Seth smiled and took my hand. Together we left the hotel.

"Let's go back to my house first, okay?" Seth seemed a bit nervous.

"Yeah, sure."

We went to the car and climbed in. For the ride we talked about nothing important. I told him about how I had been spending my break and he talked about how he had been trying to keep up with all his school work. I had offered him help, but it was useless. My knowledge was not as wide as his when it came to school. Seth pulled the car to a stop in front of his house. Once again, I felt a sort of warmness radiating for his home. Of course, that could have just been Seth's skin.

"Where's your mom?" I asked, taking a look around. The memory of when I stayed over at his house flickered through my mind.

"She had stuff to do." Seth just shrugged.

"Right…" I picked up an envelope off the counter. It was from Brown, which he was already accepted to.

"I have something for you." Seth said suddenly, breaking the noise.

"What?" I turned and watched as he disappeared into his bedroom.

"I hope you like it!" He called. Curiosity welled up inside of me. As Seth entered the room, I caught sight of what he was holding onto.

"Oh," I breathed. I drank it in. Seth was carrying out a new and shiny keyboard. It was a nice one at that. I didn't recognize the brand name, but it was amazing. Seth placed the keyboard on the counter in front of me. I ran my fingers across the surface. "Seth, you really shouldn't have."

"I just thought that if you had this you could play your music wherever you wanted." He said. His eyes locked on my face. I moved my eyes from the keyboard to his chocolate-y eyes.

"Thank you, so much. This is amazing." I reached up and pulled his face to mine. I pressed my lips to his. When we pulled apart, he was smiling widely.

"So you like it?"

"Of course I do!" I exclaimed happily. I pushed the on button and pressed my fingers to the keys. The sound I had grown to love greeted me.

"Play me a song?" Seth asked, sitting in the nearest chair. I nodded and set my finger tips against the keys. I thought for a moment before pushing down on the keys. At first I only hummed, but then I couldn't help, and began to sing the words.

_"Yesterday, l__ove was such an easy game to play; __Now I need a place to hide away; o__h, I believe in yesterday; __Why she have to go, I __don't know, she wouldn't say; __I said s__omething wrong, now I long for yesterday;_

_Yesterday, l__ove was such an easy game to play; __Now I need a place to hide away; o__h, I believe in yesterday."_

I stopped playing and turned to face Seth. He was watching me intently, seeming deep in thought.

"You're beautiful, you know?" He said quietly.

"You're truly the most wonderful person, you know." I told him. A smile pulled at his lips.

"Yeah, I know." Seth says as he stands. I rolled my eyes at him, but still laughed lightly. He pulled me into a hug. The warmth was perfect.

* * *

**So I know it's been a really long time, and I'm sorry.  
I've had this chapter ready for almost the entire month. So I hope you can forgive me.  
The next update won't take as long and it will be another Seth and Cady chapter.  
(With an appereacne from Zoey!)**

**I decided to add the part about Maggie's dance because people were  
wondering if it was an 'abusive Romeo&Juliet'. The answer is no.  
The reference to Romeo&Juliet was only in the fight between the  
males and that the love was a total forbidden fruit thing. So that's that.**

**Lastly, you get ten points if you know The song that Cady sings and who it's by.  
An amazing song, it is.**

**-Jordanjinxxer**


End file.
